la vida de misaki kusama
by misaki kusama
Summary: la vida de misaki takahashi cambio cuando su hermano mayor takahiro takahashi no se pudo hacer cargo de el cuando sus padres murieron, fue llevado a un orfanato y conoce a nowaki se hacen hermanos pasan los años y los hermanos kusama necesitan trabajos y consigue trabajo como mayordomos de las familia usami y kamijou, los dos hermano no saben que encontraran el amor en sus amos
1. Chapter 1

Que hubiera pasado si takahiro no se hubiera en cargo de misaki cuando sus padres muriero. Misaki va a un orfanato y conoce a nowaki y se vuelven hermano desde entonce pasan los años y misaki vive con su hermano mayor nowaki. Los dos hermanos necesitan trabajos y los cuentras nowaki trabaja como mayordomo para la familia kamijou y misaki para la familia usami, pero los dos hermano no saben que encontraran el amor en sus amos y que tambien takahiro viene a recuperar a su hermano misaki despues de tanto tiempo

parejas

Haruhiko y Misaki

Nowaki y hiroki

Akihiko y takahiro

Miyagi y shinobu


	2. Chapter 2

**hola gracias por los comentarios y me alegra de que le aya gustado el prologo de mi hermosa historia bueno espero que le guste el primer capitulo de la vida de misaki kusama**

**capitulo 1**

narra misaki

estaba caminando tranquilamente a mi casa estaba viendo mis notas de la secundaria, llegue al complejo de apartamento que compartia con mi hermano mayor llegue y saque las llaves y abri la puerta y entre a al departamento y vi a mi hermano cocinando la comida

xxx: misaki como te fue

misaki: bien hermano

xxx: dime misaki cuando aras el examen para entrar a la universidad

misaki: hermano tu sabes que tenemos que trabajar para mantenernos

xxx: lo se misaki

toc toc toc

misaki: quien sera

xxx: no se

misaki y su hermano fueron abrir y vieron al hombre de la renta

hombre: joven nowaki y joven misaki

nowaki: que pasa?

hombre: tienen que pagar la renta o se tedran que irse

misaki: pero pagamos la renta hace un mese

hombre: lo siento pero a sin son las reglas tienen que pagas hasta la semana que viene

misaki cerro la puerta en la cara del hombre y estaba furiosos

misaki: como se atreve ese idiota pagamos el mes pasado

nowaki: hermano calmate buscaremos trabajo

misaki: sabes cuando estaba caminando hasta aqui y en un letrero que se buscan dos mayordomos en dos mansiones

nowaki: como se llaman la familias

misaki: bueno la primera familia se llama kamijou y la segunda usami

nowaki: entonce vamos mañana a ver los trabajos de mayordomo

misaki: claro tu puedes ir a la familia kamijou y yo a la usami te parece hermano

nowaki: no misaki

misaki: bien vamos a comer tengo hambre

nowaki: prepare lo que te gusta

misaki: eres el mejor hermano

misaki abrazo a nowaki que sonrio y tambie abrazo a su hermano

a la mañana siguiente

narra nowaki

misaki y yo nos paramos tempranos nos fuimos a preparar para ir a ver los trabajos de mayordomo para esa familia despues de comer nos fuimos a la direccion de donde estaban las casas, cuando llegamos y vimos no eran unas casas eran unas mansiones a si que son gente con dinero misaki y yo vimos un buzon con el nombres de la familia

nowaki: te deseo lo mejor misa-chan

misaki: si hermano y tu tambien suerte

misaki me abrazo fuertemete yo tambien lo abrace y le dio un beso en sus cabellos y cada uno se fue a ver los trabajos

cuando llegue a la puerta toque el timbre y un señor mayor me miro

nowaki: bine por el trabajo de mayordomo

el señor me miro y cuando entre tenia la boca abierta, el señor lo miraba

señor: tienes esperiencia?

nowaki: no

señor: sabes hacer algo

nowaki: bueno yo cocino y se limpiar

señor: bueno joven

nowaki: soy nowaki kusama mucho gusto

señor: bueno joven kusama yo soy uzumaki y usted esta contratado

nowaki: enserio

uzumaki: si los mayordomos se tienen que quedar en las mansiones

nowaki: ok señor dejeme recoger mis cosas y mañana vengo a primera hora

uzumaki: ok jove kusama

nowaki: gracias

el señor uzumaki me acompaño a la puerta y me despedid de el y espere que misaki saliera y pude escuchar un grito de la mansion usami ese grito es de misaki no me importo y fui corriendo donde estaba mi hermano y patea la puerta de la mansion usami y entre

nowaki: MISAKI

fui corriendo donde estaba misaki y vi a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules y el sujeto lleva lentes que estaba encima de mi hermano

nowaki: alejarte de misaki

nowaki le dijo al hombre que voltio a ver a nowaki, nowaki estaba furioso como ese hombre se atreve a tocar a su hermano, el hombre se paro de misaki y misaki salio corriendo a los brazos de su hermano

nowaki: estas bien misa-chan

miisaki: si

nowaki: no se atreva a tocar a misaki me entendio

el hombre lo miraba friamente, nowaki no estaba a terrado por la mirada del hombre. misaki se abrazo mas a su hermano y oculto su cara en su pecho

nowaki: vamonos a casa misaki

misaki: si

los dos hermanos salieron de la mansion de la familia usami y se fueron a su casa

**que les parecio el primer capitulo se que es muy corto espero que le aya gustado el nuevo capitulo de la vida de misaki kusama, quien es la persona que estaba encima de misaki? lo descubriran en el siguiente capitulo **

**merezco tomatazos o no merezco XD espero que le guste el capitulo **

**¿comentarios? **

**que ara a hora nowaki tendra que estar pendiente de su hermano desde ahora **


	3. Chapter 3

**me alegra de que le aya gustado el capitulo anterior de la vida de misaki kusama y espero que le guste este capitulo**

**junjou no me pertenece yo solo los uso para fines de lucro**

**SesshomaruSama no es usagi-san es mas bien otra persona tu debe saber quien es verdad XD**

**la historia es mía por completo no me gusta que se roben mis ideas **

**misaki : hola mis amores regrese**

**akihiko: noooo**

**kusama: siiiii**

**misaki: por que te cambiaste el nombre?**

**kusama: por que quisimos vamos a decirte misa-kun para que nos confundamos**

**misa: ok **

**akihiko: pensé que ya no regresaría sesshy**

**misaki: pues pensante mal querido**

**haruhiko: hola **

**kusama: hola querido haruhiko como esta**

**haruhiko: bien taisho**

**misaki: ya no somos sesshy-taisho**

**haruhiko: no?**

**akihiko: se cambio el nombre**

**haruhiko: como se llaman ahora?**

**misaki: misaki kusama**

**hiroki: que bien**

**nowaki: y vas a hacer la secuela? de junjou a new love**

**kusama: claro mis amores**

**misa: oye haruhiko-san**

**haruhiko: si misaki**

**kusama: dile misa-kun para que no nos confundamos**

**haruhiko: ok kusama si misa-kun?**

**misa: donde esta kurama?**

**haruhiko: esta cuidando de los niños**

**todos: eee NIÑOS **

**nowaki: haruhiko-sama usted y kurama-kun tienes hijos**

**akihiko: mmm**

**misaki: bien que les parece la historia **

**hiroki: esta genial**

**akihiko: a mi no me parece**

**kusama: por que?**

**nowaki: yo se por que?  
**

**hiroki: por que nowaki**

**nowaki: akihiko-san esta enojado por que su hermano estará con misaki-kun en esta historia y el estará con takahiro **

**misa: pero que no se queje el siempre a estado enamorado de mi hermano**

**hiroki: estoy de acuerdo con takahashi**

**akihiko: yo ya no amo a takahiro al que amo ahora es a misaki y no quiero que mi hermano este con el en esta historia**

**misa: mm**

**kusama: tienes que aceptarlos usami **

**akihiko: JAMAS**

**misaki: AKIHIKO**

**misa: usagi-san por favor solo es una historia**

**akihiko: no, primero con la pareja del tonto de hiroki y ahora mi hermano, que vendrás después**

**hiroki: BAKAHIRO no soy idiota**

**kusama: no te dijo idiota de dijo tonto**

**hiroki: como te atreves a decirme tonto bakahiro **

**misa: usagi-san no le digas tonto a kamijou-sensei y respecte a su hermano **

**akihiko: misaki como puedes defender a mi hermano, puedes defender a hiroki pero al idiota de haruhiko no**

**misaki: ya basta ( pegandole con una sarten nadie sabe de donde la saco)**

**hiroki: le pego con una sarten ella en realidad esta loca**

**kusama: espero que le guste el capitulo de hoy**

**haruhiko: lo mato?**

**nowaki: no solo esta inconsciente **

**misa: será mejor que no la provoquemos no queremos terminar como usagi-san**

**hiroki: estoy de acuerdo con takahashi**

**nowaki: lo mismo dijo**

**haruhiko: de acuerdo **

**misaki: que disfruten el capitulo **

**kusama: capitulo 2 nuestro primer día de trabajo**

narra misaki

mi hermano me dijo que si ese tipo me llegara a tocar de nuevo que le avisara y el va personal mente para a ca y le va a pegar tan duro que se no podrá sentar en una semana tuve que tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo estará bien, llegamos muy tempranos a la mansión y mi hermano me dio un abrazo y me beso en la frente

misaki: hermano nos veremos después

nowaki: claro no se te olvide que dentro de 5 dias vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños

misaki: aaa es verdad a donde vamos a ir?

nowaki: eso es una sorpresa hermanito

hice un puchero que izo reír a nowaki y el me revolvió los cabellos

nowaki: nos vemos dentro de 5 dias misaki

misaki: a dios hermano nos vemos dentro de 5 dias

entre a la mansión usami y takana-san me resivio

takana: hola misaki-san

misaki: takana-san como estas

takana: bien, bueno te enseñare tu habitación y te ayudare a desempacar tus cosas

misaki: gracias

los dos fuimos a la que era mi habitación a partir de ahora y era muy pequeña bueno no me puedo quejar ojala que nowaki este bien el me ayudo a desempacar mis cosas y me ayudado a meterlas en un pequeño armario saque muchas fotos pero solo 3 tenian marcos y las puse en la pequeña mesa de noche fotos la primera foto es donde salimos todos del orfanato y la segunda foto nowaki y yo, los dos salimos abrazados y la tercera foto es donde salimos nuestro padre nowaki y yo todos estamos felices, takana-san vio las fotos que estaban en la mesita de noche

takana: quienes son ellos? misaki-san

misaki: mi hermano y mi padre takana-san

takana: que paso de ellos y disculpe por mi intromisión

misaki: tranquilo mi hermano esta trabajando en la mansión que esta aquí al frente

takana: los kamijou valla no sabia nada y su padre?

misaki: murió hace 2 años

takana: lo siento

misaki: tranquilo takana-san, mi hermano y yo nos hemos mantenidos desde que nuestro padre murió

takana: puedes contar con migo para lo que sea misaki-san

misaki: gracias takana-san

takana: le dejo su uniforme para que se cambie lo espero afuera para enseñarle la casa

misaki: ok takana-san

takana-san salio del cuarto yo me cambie mi ropa por la ropa de mayordomo y después de cambiarme deje mi ropa guardada y salid del cuarto y vi a takana-san esperandome

takana: vamos misaki-san

los dos empezamos a caminar lo primero que me enseño fue la sala y después me enseño la cocina a si empezó a enseñarme toda la casa yo me quedaba impresionado por la mansión es muy grande

takana: y dime misaki-san que edad tienes

misaki: tengo 18 años

takana-san me miro a mi yo lo mire y se que va a preguntar algo

takana: no estas en la universidad?

misaki: ayer salid de la secundaria y no e podido entrar a la universidad

takana: por que?

misaki: estoy ayudando a mi hermano y no tengo tiempo para inscribirme en la universidad, mi hermano tampoco tiene tiempo para estudiar, antier el señor de la renta fue a nuestro departamento y nos dijo que tenemos que pagar el departamento o si no tendríamos que irnos la semana siguiente por eso, mi hermano y yo estamos trabajando

takana: valla usted y su hermano son personas maravillosas

misaki: gracias takana-san

después de que me enseñara toda la casa nos fuimos a resivir al joven usami, takana-san me dijo que su padre estaba en un viaje y que regresa dentro de 2 semanas, todos los sirvientes estamos en la sala para resivirlo, el joven usami llego y me quede mirándolo por un momento

todos: bienvenido usami-san

el nos miro a todos y me miro a mi yo trague saliva seguro recuerda lo que paso ayer con mi hermano,

takana: haruhiko-san quieres algo de comer?

haruhiko: si

takana: ok, misaki-san acompañarme a la cocina

el me dijo y yo lo seguí y sentí como haruhiko-san me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos

vamos con nowaki

nowaki fue revivido por uzumaki que le enseño toda la casa y después su cuarto nowaki esta arreglando sus cosas, cuando entro uzumaki a darle su uniforme

uzumaki: espero que te quede kusama-san

nowaki: gracias uzumaki-sama

uzumaki: arreglate que vamos a resivir al joven hiroki-sama

nowaki: si señor

uzumaki salio de la habitación y se fue a reglar para resivir al joven de la casa, después de que nowaki se arreglara salio de la habitación y vio a uzumaki esperando los y los dos fueron a la sala donde esperaran al joven, los sirvientes estaban en la sala, nowaki vio llegar a un joven castaño claro y ojos color miel

todos: buenas tardes hiroki-san

hiroki vio a todos con la mirada y vio a nowaki que estaba un poco nervioso

hiroki: uzumaki quienes es el mocoso

nowaki se enojo nadie le dice mocoso a el, antes de que le contestara uzumaki vio su reacion y hablo el

uzumaki: el es el nuevo mayordomo joven hiroki-san

hiroki: a si que un nuevo mayordomo ee? dime tu nombre

nowaki: soy nowaki kusama

hiroki: mmm. saben la familia usami contracto un nuevo mayordomo y déjame decirte uzumaki-san que es un mocoso el nuevo mayordomo de la familia usami

nowaki ya no podía mas que lo insultara a el era una cosa pero que le dijera mocoso a su hermano era otra cosa se acerco a hiroki y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzo tenia una mirada aterradora, hiroki lo vio enojado y tenia miedo

nowaki: jamas en tu vida vuelvas a insultar a misaki

hiroki: a si que ese mocoso se llama misaki tiene nombre de chica

nowaki lo soltó y le dio una cachetada que dejo a todos impactados

nowaki: te dije que no insultaras a misaki

uzumaki: joven kusama-san tranquilo

nowaki: como quieres que me tranquilice si ese idiota insulto a misaki

uzumaki: joven hiroki-san por favor pida disculpa al joven kusama-san

hiroki lo miro mal pero si no se disculpaba le va a decir a sus padres entonce se trajo su orgullo y miro a nowaki

hiroki: lo siento por insultarle e insultar a misaki

nowaki: aceptos sus disculpa

hiroki: usted no me va a pedir disculpa por darme una cachetada y empujarme

nowaki: no usted empezó todo

hiroki se fue de hay molesto, todos los sirvientes lo miraron

nowaki: lo siento por mi comportamiento uzumaki-san

uzumaki: descuida kusama-san el joven hiroki-san a veces se comporta a si

nowaki: lo que necesita es una buena lección y que no le diga mocosos a las personas que no conoce

uzumaki: tiene razón joven kusama-san pero que se le puede hacer

nowaki: por lo que veo nada

uzumaki: todos a trabajar. me agrada

vamos con otra personas

narra esa persona

han pasado 10 años desde la ultima vez que vi a mi hermano pequeño misaki, como estar a que estará haciendo estos momentos mi querido hermano misaki, estoy en el departamento de mi pareja viendo las fotos de mi hermano a hora no se como estar a. se que tiene 18 años pero hasta hay no se mas no se que es de su vida

xxx: takahiro ya llegue

takahiro: hola usagi

usagi medio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a mi lado y me miro

usagi: que te pasa takahiro

takahiro. nada usagi solo estoy pensando

usagi me miro a los ojos buscando la respuesta, en realidad no quería decirle lo que pasaba por mi mente en esto momentos

takahiro: como te fue en la editorial

usagi: aburrida como siempre esa aikawa si molesta

takahiro: usagi usted debe de entregar el manuscrito a tiempo

usagi predio un cigarrillo y me miro a los ojos

takahiro: voy a preparar la comida

**espero que le guste el capitulo de hoy**

**¿comentarios?**


	4. Chapter 4

**aqui les traigo Un Nuevo capitulo de la vida de misaki Kusama espero Que le guste el nuevo capitulo **

**kusama: que alegria que nowa-chan y misa-kun van a celebrar su cumpleaños juntos**

**akihiko: pero yo lo queria celebrar con mi dulce niño**

**hiroki: akihiko cuando termine la historia te puedes ir con takahashi y celebrar **

**akihiko: pero yo me lo queria llevar hoy**

**nowaki: pero misaki kusama quiere el capitulo**

**akihiko: no voy a entregar a misaki**

**haruhiko: deja de ser como un niño y deja que misaki haga el capitulo **

**akihiko: no**

**misa: usagi-san dejeme ser el capitulo por favor quiero hacer el capitulo**

**misaki: akihiko si no sueltas a misa-kun voy hacer un lemon muy largo de misaki y akihiko y no va a ver dobles y ademas voy fotos de ellos dos y las voy a tomar y te las enviare y siguire escribiendo nuevas historia de ellos dos se me entendio **

**akihiko: ...**

**misaki: no vas hacer caso eee bien hiroki-san agarra a akihiko por la espalda nowa-chan ayudalo**

**hiroki: sera que te tranquilices idiota**

**misaki: ahora haruhiko-kun agarra a misa-kun y besalo en los labios**

**akihiko: no te atreveria**

**misaki: si se atrevera vamos haruhiko-kun se que quieres probar esos lindos labios**

**akihiko: si lo besas estas muerto haruhiko**

**kusma: vamos haruhiko-kun besalo **

**hiroki: sera mejor que te di prisa haruhiko no podremos contener al bakahiro**

**todos menos akihiko: WOOOOOOO**

**misaki: eso es un beso apasionado n/n (sonrojada)**

**kusama: wooo haruhiko-kun **

**misa: no sabia que besabas a si haruhiko-san (sonrojado hasta la oreja)**

**haruhiko: gracias misa-kun ^/^ (sonrojado tambien)**

**hiroki: no podemos mantener al muy idiota**

**nowaki: misaki-san busco anestesia en mi bolso por favor**

**misaki: si nowa-chan voy en seguida**

**akihiko: dejame ir como te atreves a besar a mi misaki haruhiko**

**haruhikO: misaki kusama me mando tenia que aceptar akihiko**

**akihiko: suelteme **

**hiroki: nooo**

**akihiko: misaki te gusto el beso? **

**misa: ...**

**akihiko: te gusto misaki no dime que no te gusto**

**misa: (sonrojado)**

**misaki: aqui esta nowaki-cha quien **

**nowaki: bien agarra la jeringa inyetasela **

**misaki: ok nowaki-chan no de muevas akihiko**

**akihiko: no...dejemen ( dormido)**

**hiroki: por fin **

**kusama: cuando despertara**

**nowaki: se despertara mañana en la mañana **

**misaki: a si es mejor**

**ahiroki: takahashi enserio disfrustaste el beso de haruhiko**

**misa: ...si**

**todos: O.O (sorprendios)**

**nowaki: pero gracias a kami que akihiko solo va a creer que es un sueño**

**kusama: si**

**misaki: nadien hable de esto entendieron**

**todos: ok**

**misaki: bueno empezemos con el capitulo**

**kusama: junjou no me pertenece yo solo los tomos prestados **

**misaki: capitulo 3: el cumpleaños de misaki **

**haruhiko: esperamos que le guste el capitulo**

**akihiko: mi...misa...ki...misaki te...amo (entre sueños) **

**kusama: sera mejor que iniciemos**

**misaki: este capitulo va dedicado a mi gran amiga SesshomaruSama **

**capitulo 3: el cumpleaños de misaki**

narra misaki

ya a pasado una semana desde que empezamos a trabajar casa uno para dinstintas familia, hoy es mi cumpleaños mi hermano y yo vamos a salir a celebrar mi hermano no me a dicho que me va a regalar pero estoy seguro que me gustara su regalo hoy me levante con una sonrisa ya queria saber la sorpresa que me tiene nowaki seguro va hacer algo estupendo me fui a bañar despues del baño me puse unos pantalones rasgados y una camisa negra con la imagen de un lobo y unos adidas negros y me fui a la cocina takana-san me vio y sonrio y takana-san y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos el sabe todo de mi de mi pasado y esta sorprendido pero le dije que soy feliz con la vida que llevo ahora, takana-san en este tiempo se convirtio en un segundo padre para mi,

takana: hola misaki feliz cumpleaños

misaki: gracias takana-san

takana: a que hora tu hermano va a venir?

misaki: dentro de 1 hora

takana: que la pases bien

misaki: gracias

takana: no vas a comer?

misaki: no los dos vamos a comer por hay

takana: ok que disfrute mucho tu cumpleaños

el timbre de la mansion se escucho por toda la mansion y misaki junto a takana se fuero a ver quien era y abrieron en la puerta takana vio a un joven alto de cabellos negros azulados con un leve flequillo que no alcanza sus ojos tiene la nariz fina y se alcanza a notar sus grandes orbes azule, tiene un pantalon blanco, con una camisa azul y unos nikes blanco el chico tiene una sonrisa cuando vio a misaki

misaki: takana-san es el mi hermano nowaki kusama

nowaki: mucho gusto

takana: un gusto tambien nowaki-san

nowaki: solo dime nowaki takana-san

takana: ok, espero que se diviertan chicos

nowaki/misaki: gracias takana-san

misaki: nos vemos mas tarde adios

takana: adios

misaki y nowaki empezaron a caminar a la ciudad para comprarle regalos a misaki y pasarla bien en el cumpleaños de misaki, los dos llegaron a la ciudad

misaki: a donde vamos nowaki

nowaki: te acuerdas de que pediste una guitarra hace 4 años

misaki: si

nowaki: bueno papa estaba a horando para comprarte una

misaki: que me vas a comprar una guitarra?

nowaki: si solo falto reunir lo que faltaba hoy tienes una guitarra hermanito

misaki: gracias nowaki

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**misaki: corte **

**nowaki: que pasa?**

**kusama: akihiko se esta despertando**

**todos: que pero si la anestesia dura hasta mañana**

**misaki: parece que quiere desperta nowaki tiene mas anestesia?**

**nowaki: si **

**kusama: haruhiko ponle la anestesia **

**haruhiko: ok cuanto le pongo?**

**nowaki: una mejor**

**hiroki: sera mejor que le pongas 2 para ver?**

**misa: de acuerdo con kamijou-sensei **

**misaki: ok pongale dos pero se despertara en la noche verdad?**

**nowaki: s**

**todos: que alivio **

**misaki: bien accion**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

nowaki y misaki empezaron a caminar hacia la tienda de musica, misaki esta muy feliz de que le compre una guitarra los dos entraron a la sala de musica y vieron a una chica castaña y ojos azules

chica: ee hola que buscan

misaki: una guitarra

chica: aqui hay todo tipo de guitarra escoge cualquiera

misaki veia todas las guitarra hasta que una la llamo la atencion la agarro y la vio una sonrisa se formo en sus labios

misaki: esta me gusta

chica: es muy linda enserios quieres esa

misaki: siiii

nowaki: cuanto es

chica: Bs 6000

nowaki saco el dinero y se lo entro a la chica que se sorprendio que pudiera pagar la guitarra

chica: dejame tarde la funda de la guitarra y la plumilla

misaki: gracias

nowaki: te gusto

misaki: si gracias hermano

nowaki: de nada lo hago por ti

(n/m: aqui les dejo la guitarra que escogio misaki guitarras-marca-epiphone-les-paul-standar-ultra-iii-nuevas-3781-MLM70855546_ )

despues de que compraran la guitarra los dos se fueron a comer

misaki: tienes muchos dinero?

nowaki: claro el dinero es para la guitarra que te compre para comer y para ir al cine y prepare una torta para ti

misaki: eres el mejor no me canso de decirlo hermano eres el mejor hermano que e tenido

nowaki: lo se lo se

misaki: vamos tengo hambre

los dos empezaron a caminar al _Ichiraku Ramen _(n/m: es donde come naruto ) y se sentaron en las sillas a comer ramen

%%%%%%%%

**misaki: corten **

**hiroki: y ahora por que dices corten**

**misaki: mmm descansemos un poco y dentros de 3 horas seguimos**

**misa: ok me parece bien misaki-san**

**misaki: descanse y no se duerman **

**hiroki: que pero si yo ni haruhiko salimos en este capitulo**

**kusama: es el burro por delante**

**hiroki: me estas diciendo burro **

**misa: es haruhiko ni yo kamijou-sensei**

**hiroki: estas diciendo que me equivoque **

**nowaki: si dijiste si yo ni haruhiko salimos en este capitulo, es harukiho ni yo salimos en este capitulo**

**hiroki: por eso dijeron el burro por delante**

**misaki: si hiroki-san**

**hiroki: mejor no le diga nada al bakahiro por que si no se va a reir de mi**

**akihiko: yo que**

**haruhiko: se desperto**

**nowaki: sigue dormido**

**misaki: que alivio**

**kusama: quien quiere un cafe?**

**todos: yoo**

**misaki: acompañame nowaki a preparar el cafe**

**nowaki: ok **

**hiroki: a que hora terminaremos el capitulo**

**misa: creo que lo terminaremos ahorita o como a las 1**

**haruhiko: nos vamos a desvelar **

**kusama: si menos akihiko que duerme**

**hiroki: cuando termine quiero acostarme y cuando va a escribir la secuela**

**kusama: mañana el de percy jackson, el jueves de Ai no Kusabi, el viernes la secuela y no sabemos cuando nuestra amiga nos va a dar el capitulo de morinaga y sempai, a si que el sabado aiichiro nitori y el domingo el de makoto**

**misa: valla estan ocupadas**

**kusama: si el viernes,sabado y domingo en la noche publicamos en wattpad la de crespusculo **

**hiroki: y a que hora se acuestan**

**kusama: como a las 11 o 10 de la noche a esa hora nos costamos**

**misaki: y hoy nos vamos a desvelar **

**nowaki: aqui estan los cafes**

**hiroki: querido un cafe caliente **

**haruhiko: si**

**misaki: vamos a seguir con el capitulo a si para poder descansar chicos**

**nowaki: cuanto falta**

**misaki: falta que los lleve al cine y despues le pique la torta de cumpleaños y hay terminamos con el capitulo**

**hiroki: solo falta poco que bien**

**misa: a si podemos descansar **

**misaki: bien vamos **

**kusama: todos a sus puesto**

**misaki: accion**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

despues de que misaki y nowaki comieran se fueron a ver una pelicula en el cine, los dos llegaron al cine y misaki escogio llamada el ultimo regalo (n/m: me gusta mucho esta pelicula es muy buena llore cuando se termino ) los dos entraron a ver el ultimo regalo

dos horas despues

misaki y nowaki salieron de ver la pelicula y se fueron a la mansion usami donde estaba takana-san en la cocina

nowaki: voy a buscar la torta a si podemos cantar los 3

takana: me parece bien

misaki: de acuerdo

nowaki: voy a buscar la torta

nowaki se fue a buscar la torta en la mansion kamijou

takana: como la pasaste

misaki: bien mi hermano me compro una guitarra y despues fuimos a comer ramen y vimos una pelicula

takana: te divertiste

misaki: si mucho

nowaki llego con la torta y era muy linda

(n/m: les dejo aqui la torta que preparo nowaki . /-19TrK5vh3hU/UV8XXFfHAAI/AAAAAAAABTQ/3V321jXH9_ )

takana se sorprendio por la torta que izo nowaki se veia muy rica

misaki: hermano no se como decirlo

nowaki: me alegra que te guste hermano

takana: bien cantemos el cumpleaños

nowaki y takana:

Ay! que noche tan preciosa  
es la noche de tu día  
todo lleno de alegría  
en esta fecha natal

Tus más íntimos amigos  
esta noche te acompañan,  
te saludan y desean  
un mundo de felicidad.

Yo por mi parte deseo  
lleno de luz este día,  
todo lleno de alegría  
en esta fecha natal.

Y que esta luna plateada  
brille su luz para ti,  
y ruego a Dios porque pases  
un cumpleaños feliz

y ruego a Dios porque pases

un cumpleaños feliz.

misaki soplo las velas de su torta de chocolate con fresas, takana busco un cuchillo para picar la torta y le dio un pedazo grande a misaki y otro a nowaki

misaki: coma con nosotros takana-san

takana: gracias misaki

nowaki pico un pedazo de torta para takana-san para que comiera

takana: y pediste un deseo? misaki

misaki: no por que ya tengo todo lo que pueda pedir takana-san

nowaki y takana-san sonrieron a misaki que le de volvio la sonrisa a ellos, despues de comer la torta lavaron los platos y guardaron la torta que quedaba en la nevera y empezaron hablar de cualquier cosa, ya era de noche y nowaki se despidio de su hermano con un abrazo y de takana-san con una sonrisa, se volvio a la mansion kamijou para dormir

takana: dejame acompañarte a tu cuarto

misaki: gracias

los dos caminaron al cuarto de misaki y takana-san se despidio de misaki

takana: que descanse

misaki: igual

misaki entro a su cuarto dejo la guitarra cerca del armario y se cambio de ropa para dormir antes de dormirse vio la foto donde salia su papa y nowaki y sonrio

misaki: se que no puedes estar en mi cumpleaños hoy pero se que tu me estas cuidando en el cielo padre

misaki dejo la foto en la mesa de noche y se acosto en su cama dejandose caer en los brazos de morfeo, soñando con su padre que le desea un feliz cumpleaños y que lo quiere mucho

**misaki: termine el capitulo **

**hiroki: por fin podemos descansar**

**nowaki: si**

**haruhiko: bueno yo me voy adios nos vemos el viernes**

**kusama: adios que duermas bien**

**nowaki: nosotros tambien nos vamos**

**hiroki: adios mocosa**

**misaki: adios nowaki (abrazandolo a nowaki y despues a hiroki ) y tambien hiroki nos vemos el viernes**

**hiroki: ok que descanses **

**kusama: adios**

**misa: nos quedamos solo los dos**

**misaki: los 3 misa-kun**

**misa: ¿?**

**kusama: akihiko **

**misa: a si verdad**

**misaki: voy a dormir en el sofa**

**misa: no duermes en la cama**

**kusama: quieres que duerma al lado de akihiko estas loco misaki takahashi sera para que misaki y akihiko se maten**

**misa: tienes razon**

**misaki: duermes tu con el **

**misa: por que yo el puede hacerme cosas pervertidas**

**kusama: tiene anestesia misa-kun como dijo nowaki mañana se va a parar y no va a recordar que te diste un beso apasionado con su hermano va a pensar que fue un sueño **

**misaki: ademas a la primera persona que va a matar es a mi **

**misa: siii pero akihiko despues me va hacer cosas malas**

**kusama: tienes razon**

**misaki: ve a dormir misa-kun**

**misa: adios buenas noches**

**kusama: buenas noches misa-kun**

**misaki: que duermas bien misa-kun y cuidado con akihiko **

**misa: callate **

**misaki: jajajaja**

**kusama: esperamos que le guste la historia**

**misaki: es la primera vez que nos desvelamos escribiendo un capitulo**

**kusama: si la primera vez pero no la ultima que hora son?**

**misaki como las 12:00 am**

**kusama: valla escribimos bastantes y cuantas palabras llevamos**

**misaki: eee llevamos no se pero son como 2,440**

**kusama: bueno esperamos que le aya gustado el nuevo capitulo de la vida de misaki kusama**

**misaki: y nowaki es el hermano perfecto no lo creen mis queridos lectoes**

**kusama: ¿comentarios?**

**misaki: nos veremos en el siguiente capitulos **

**kusama: este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga SesshomaruSama**

**misaki: esperamos que te guste**

**nos leemos luego se despide su amiga que los quiere mucho **

**misaki kusama**

**bye (adios) **


	5. Chapter 5

**espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo no e podido continuar por que e estado ocupada **

**akihiko: pense que no ibas a continuar esta historia**

**misaki kusama: la voy a continuar es que no e podido por las clases**

**misaki: ee usagi-san dejala **

**nowaki: oye misaki-chan**

**misaki: dime?**

**nowaki: haruhiko- san te esta buscando (susurro) **

**misaki: ok **

**nowaki: bueno yo me voy donde esta hiro-san**

**akihiko: a donde vas misaki?  
**

**misaki: aa ver a mi hermano**

**akihiko: ok me lo saludas**

**misaki kusama: valla akihiko no se dio cuenta jejeje **

**akihiko: de que**

**misaki kusama: nada usagi-san **

**akihiko: espero que le guste el capitulo 4**

**capitulo 4: el reecuentro entre takahiro y misaki **

**misaki kusama: junjou no me pertenece si me perteneciera aria muchas cosas**

Dos Meses Despues

Narra Nowaki

Han pasado dos meses del cumpleaños de mi hermano y siempre cuando no tengo nada que hacer lo voy a visitar para escuchar como toca la guitarra mi hermano es un esperto en la musica yo tambien lo soy pero me gusta escuchar como mi hermano toca nuestro padre ichiru kusama era un cantante y escritor famoso pero nuestro padre nunca le a interesado la fama y bueno cuando no es reconocido aqui en japon, lo es en otros paises si es reconocido el nos enseño todo de la musica y como sentir la musica las personas que reconocen nuestro apellido son pocas pero a mi y a misaki no nos interesa las personas que se interesa el las personas por ser famosa, bueno ustedes deben de pensar si nuestro papa era famoso por que trabajamos nuestro papa siempre daba su dinero a las personas necesitadas y tambien manda dinero a las huerfanos hoy hay una fiesta en la cama de los usami y ellos invitaron a todos hasta los kamijou para celebrar el compromiso de su hijo menor a si que estamos todos arreglando la casa los usami para la fiesta estoy ayudando a mi hermano a hacer la comida cuando alguien entro a la cocina es un señor mayor seguro es el dueño de la mansion usami el nos vio y se quedo impresionado

Xxxx: ustedes son los hijos de ichiru kusama

Misaki: que

como yo y mi hermano estamos sorprendido de que alguien conozca a nuestro padre y nos reconozca a nosotros

Xxx: si ustedes son los hijos adoptivos de ichiru kusama

Nowaki: como sabes de nuestro padre

Xxx: soy una persona que le gusta su musica y la forma en que escribe

Misaki: quien es ustedes?

Xxx: lo siento por no presentarme soy fuyuhiko usami soy el dueño de la mansion de usami

Ambos: mucho gusto usagi-sama

Fuyuhiko: digame solo usagi-sama

Misaki: ok usagi-sam

Nowaki: a si que te gusta la musica de nuestro padre

Fuyuhiko: si me encanta su musica y su padre donde esta?

Misaki: el murio hace dos años

Fuyuhiko: queee lo siento por su perdida

Nowaki: tranquilo usagi-sama eso paso hace dos años

Fuyuhiko: amaba su musica enserio

Misaki: y que musica te gustaba de el

(N/a: la canciones no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivo artista)

Fuyuhiko: hay una cancion que se llama suelta mi mano

(N/a: les dejo la cancion aqui watch?v=2LB370yjVNk espero que le guste)

Misaki: es cancion tambien me gusta

Nowaki: quiere que la cantemos para ustede?

Fuyuhiko: si que tal mañana?

Misaki: claro

Fuyuhiko: es increible que sean los hijos de ichiru kusama

Takana: usagi-sama ya veo que conocio a los hermanos kusama

Fuyuhiko: si los conoci

Takana: hola misaki-san y nowaki-san como estan

Nowaki: bien takana-san

Takana: usagi-sama su hijo akihiko llego son su pareja

Fuyuhiko: vamos

Fayuhiko salio de la cocina a reecontrace con su hijo y la pareja de el

Nowaki: es mejor llevar la comida

Misaki: si

Tanaka: los ayudo

cada uno llevo una bandeja en una mano y salieron a al comedor donde estaban todas las personas y misaki vio a una persona muy conocida para el solto la bandeja que llevaba la mano que resono por todo el comedor y todo el mundo lo vio

Xxx: misaki eres tu

misaki se agacho a recoger la cosas y no miraba a su hermano de sangre a takahiro vio como nowaki miro a su takahiro y despues se agacho para ayudarlo

Xxx: misaki se que eres tu

Nowaki: lo siento pero el no se llama misaki se llama mitzuki

Xxx: misaki se que eres tu te reconoceria el cual quier lado

Misaki: que quieres takahiro

misaki se levanto con la bandeja y los platos rotos y miro a nowaki con una mirada de cariño takahiro y va a abrazar a su hermano pero el se aparto

Takahiro: pero que pasa misaki

Misaki: ya no soy tu hermano takahiro

Takahiro: que quieres decir misaki

Misaki: ya no soy un takahashi ahora soy un kusama

Takahiro: que pero tu eres mi hermano

Misaki: ya no takahiro ni siquiera te merece que te llame hermano aunque sea mi hermano de sangre no te lo merece

Nowaki: misaki tranquilo

Misaki miro a nowaki y le sonrio de forma cariñosa todos vieron eso y takahiro se sintio celoso

Misaki: estoy bien hermano

Takahiro: QUEEEE

Misaki: hermano quiero irme de aqui por favor vamonos

Nowaki: ok misaki

nowaki tomo la bandeja de misaki y la dejo en la mesa se quito el delantar y vio como su hermano tambien se lo quitaba todos miraba lo que pasaba y fuyuhiko miro todo lo que pasaba en su casa

Nowaki: a donde quieres ir misaki

Misaki: donde papa siempre nos llevaba

Nowaki: ok misaki

Misaki: dejame buscar mi guitarra y nos vamos

misaki se fue a su habitacion a buscar su guitarra dejando a su hermano hay todo en el comedor estaba en silencio takahiro miraba al chico que es ahora el hermano de misaki

Takana: nowaki-san quiere que lo lleve al lugar?

Nowaki: si takana-san

vieron regresar a misaki que tenia puesto una vaqueros negro y una camisa de color blanco y unas botas y tenia su guitarra

Misaki: estoy listo

Nowaki: yo me voy a cambiar y tambien traere mi guitarra misaki

Misaki: ok te espero afuera

Nowaki: por cierto takana-san nos llevara

Misaki miro a takana que lo miro los 3 salieron de la mansion y misaki junto a takana esperaba a nowaki que se terminara de cambiar cuando regreso tenia puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa de color negro con unos zapatos deportivos y tenia su guitarra tambien se montaron en el auto y se fueron

**que les parecio el capitulo espero que le aya gustado mucho el capitulo de hoy les pondre la foto del papa de misaki y nowaki y tambien pondre un hermano para misaki y nowaki un hermano mayor y le pondre la foto de la guitarra de nowaki**

**hermano de nowaki y misaki : fs71/f/2013/189/e/f/anime_boy_012846_deviantart_by_ **

**papa de misaki y nowaki: fs70/PRE/f/2014/075/6/3/anime_boy_render_by_ **

**guitarra de nowaki: . /_6t8_9UEE9Ro/Sx6iDkVfabI/AAAAAAAAAMw/npd7P_ **


End file.
